User talk:Alxeedo111/7
Archives 1] • 2] • 3] • 4] • 5] 6] Current] 7th talk page! That is over... 700 messages! O___________________________O ---- Thanks Thanks for archiving, BTW, FIRST POST! WOOTS! Wonder ez 15:08, May 23, 2010 (UTC)Wonderweez GAAAAAAAAHH! Sorry... AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! If I have been on for the PAST 9''' HOURS, I WOULD'VE been able to do FIRST POST! :'( (So much for calculations) Anyway, things are making me feel dumb. Jealousy, Membership expiration in TWO days, and the STUPID mistake I made when I was unlocking items with my Snow Trekker coin code. I unlocked the BLACK SUNGLASSES, not the Blue Dragon Costume. (Before that, I unlocked the Cloudy Umbrella, Black Electric Guitar, Crab Costume, and Green Skater Shirt), and by the time I'm done, I clicked "Yes", and now I'm stuck with the glasses. X_X >:( I'm only allowed to pick one toy (one toy = one coin code), so you'll probably know why I got fustrated. Shout box is making me feel dumb too. >:( If I came on earlier, I would be more happier. :( Well, bye. --[[User:Hal Homsar Solo|'''Hal Homsar Solo]] 大切にするよ 23:56, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Oh my... Hal is jealous? Of me? (btw:500th eidt. Wonder ez 04:37, May 24, 2010 (UTC)Wonderweez ...Correction >:( No, I wasn't on for NINE hours. I calculated the time from yesterday, and when Wonderweez left ya that first post, it was 15:08 (8:08 Pacific) AM. I wasn't on until like, um, 4 PM. I know you left on like 6 something o' clock AM via shout box. (13:00) 8 AM + 4 PM = 9 HOURS. Now I felt horrible for not coming on hours eariler. If I wasn't so busy, I would've come on :( Gah, I hate seeing the shout box every time you're on :( Sorry if I sounded offensive, but I was in a horrible mood once I saw the message. So much for being best friends |:( --[[User:Hal Homsar Solo|'Hal Homsar Solo']] 大切にするよ 00:54, May 25, 2010 (UTC) ... GAH, my internet closed on me while I was ABOUT to save this message! Now I need to re-type. In a different way than the message I couldn't save in time. Ok, I know you were on today - but you haven't REPLIED to me AT ALL (In that unsaved message (see above), I also typed in "Great! Thank you!", since I got annoyed). I felt extremely horrible, and I actually RETIRED from the wiki. (Plus a removing of the best friends template) Forever. I bet you have read my message, so you not replying to me had made me take my message as "too offensive". I almost cried... and I actually did cried while I was arguing to Wonderweez and Lordmaster about this issue! You could've at least reply back so I don't have to get angry! Also, I'll NEVER become an admin, despite being in the Top Contributors, and Lordmaster was lucky enough to be a canidate for future admin. Now, to explain my jealousy, seeing how you and Wonderweez got along so well, it really hurts my feelings. I thought that our friendship will go on forever, but things have changed. We used to be very good friends! Especially because back in 2009, we were pratically BEST friends. We HARDLY get into fights (when we get into fights, it just seems like a peaceful fight) back then! Now, things change towards the end of 2009 and during 2010, and I have been growing jealous toward you for many reasons. You not replying to my message even though you're on has made a HUGE impact on me for the last few hours. So, PLEASE reply, and good luck in the wiki. Goodbye forever. --[[User:Hal Homsar Solo|'Hal Homsar Solo']] 大切にするよ 05:01, May 26, 2010 (UTC) PS: I hope you're happy (and I do mean it, since we're ex-friends...) to know that my membership has expired. I actually bought TWO cards when I got my first membership cards, but I'm still looking for that extra card. -_- RE: Had to re-type again... I couldn't finish the message, and my internet just closed again by lag. As I was saying, it should be ME who's saying sorry (I'm such a bad friend -_-). I never mean to leave such an offensive message, but I was annoyed and also a bit sad that I haven't got a reply. I think I have anger management, and the reason why I write these confusing messages is because I had a worry streak, which might've result in my pesmitism. (I can get VERY emotional at times) It's hard for me to lower the stress whenever I get angry, and my problems usually had something to do with our friendship. I had to admit, our friendship didn't always go so well in 2009 even. Also, did you know that I thought up of the Popcorn Explosion name in real life first before I found out that you made the article for the "event"? I never really think it was your fault, it's my fault. I compared revisions of my talk, and found out that the orignal message made me sadder than the current one! As for re-friending, since I don't have any more wiki-friends, I'll have to think about it. Here's my strategy: Let's message each other for the next few weeks, and see how the messages turn out. If we're starting to be good old friends again, then I'm ready to officially remove that retire template from my page. Deal? Oh, and, I saw the whole shout box conversation today about me and all that, and it kinda gotten me all ****** *** (sorry), but we haven't really gotten to talk to each other much on shout box OR IRC. I miss the old days, but even in 2009 our friendship don't work out so well like now! (oops I already said it!) I just hope you understand. :'( oh, and I think we could still be friends forever and ever and ever! Just hang out in another website or something! (My prediction) --[[User:Hal Homsar Solo|'Hal Homsar Solo']] 大切にするよ 05:50, May 27, 2010 (UTC) PS: About the "Costume incident", I don't find it funny AT ALL (same thing happened on IRC yesterday), so I got upset. That's why. Hey.... DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVE EMOTIONAL PROBLEMS OR DON'T WANNA BE INSULTED (THIS IS NOT MEANT TO BE INSULTING> Alx, I've seen the messages you've left for Hal. I think she always relies on you (yes, I said you'') for support too much. It's not a bad thing, but, she needs to rely on me, Sonic, Gary, LM96 or whoever she wants to, she needs to rely on other people for a change. She replies to you, she is best friends with ''you, she is basically your sister. I don't want to insult you, but, please, let her be friends with other users for a change. THIS IS NOT MEANT TO BE OFFENSIVE, NOR DO I MEAN TO BE RUDE AND OBNOXIOUS. Bye. --Ozone101 06:50, May 27, 2010 (UTC) PS. Don't take that message personally. Hmmm... Replies: *It's cuz the only computer I can use currently is my OLD computer, and IE6 always shuts down on me when it lags. *Oh, now I understand. *0_o, that I remember! I was awake when it happened, but I was afraid to revert the vandalism. *It was just Ozone who sent you that message. I tried hanging out with other users, but I can't really help it to keep replying to every single one of your messages. *It depends on our real life schedules. *Hmm, maybe another wiki in Wikia. (especially a wiki that hasn't been edited in a long time) *I only laugh at jokes that I actually find funny, and I do not find the costume incident funny, so now you know why. *That's what I meant! I know that conversation was about me! *Sometimes when I had something important to tell ya, usually that thought will just slip right out of my mind -_- *Remember Shark's birthday party? When hide-and-seek began, I waited for you to respond, like saying "Are you there?" and then I just said "Oh forget it" and went to the Town (I think). *I had more to say (save those for another message) Bye, best-wiki-buddy! Oh, and I don't actually rely on you (ok, fine, I admit, maybe a little), I just became best friends with you for unkonwn reasons, and we just ended up hanging out with each other ever since. I befriended other users a day or so later, but I don't talk to them as much. Actually, I think I didn't consider you a best friend until a month later, and I had forgotten about some of May 2009. --[[User:Hal Homsar Solo|'Hal Homsar Solo']] 大切にするよ 05:54, May 28, 2010 (UTC) PS: In my last message, I also meant to type that I had to re-type it in a different way, and the things that I hae forgotten to type in that last message from the unsaved message just slipped away from my mind. Hey! Besides being my message of a friendly reminder to reply to my messages ASAP, this is also my message for telling you that I now have 13,000+ edits! What a milestone! Cya! --[[User:Hal Homsar Solo|'Hal Homsar Solo']] 大切にするよ 06:28, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Help! Hello, my name is Lm34gt45. Could you help me expand the articles Aquarescue!, Grapple Gadget, Amazing Maze and Jackhammer (Minigame)??? (I just made them) Lm34gt45 at May 30 2010 Imagery Policy Hey there! Thanks for adding the Image Policy. I'd just like to remind that on larger issues like this, you should have a talk with some of the admins and users on IRC before making the change. This way we can have a discussion and decide what to add on it. The policy was a little unprofessional and didn't follow the MoS, and that could have easily been avoided if you had a discussion. It's alright though, Sea and me are fixing it. Thanks again. --[[User:Tigernose|'Tigernose']] [[User talk:Tigernose|'Chat']] • 20:34, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Hey! I went out for a while this morning, and when I came back, I found out that you went to Wikipedia. -_- I don't feel like going to Wikipedia, since weeks sgo, I accidently pressed a button on my keyboard, and now I can hardly read the text without finding the edit button. *For the other wiki part: USE THE SHOUT BOX! I frequently visit the Doraemon wiki (see my navigation template), so maybe we could use the shout box there. *Wow, how physic. Yep, it is XP, but the computer I'm using has been used for a few years now. *As for the hacking incident, I just watched the hacker vandalize, and I was so afraid, I don't know whether to revert or not! I was fearing that if I revert the vandalism, the hacker would find out, and the page would be messed up all over again. But I do remember that he said he was fine on the shout box! But he wasn't. I can only reply to a few messages now. Cya! --[[User:Hal Homsar Solo|'Hal Homsar Solo']] 大切にするよ 22:37, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Hey! Hey Alx! Because I haven't seen you on CP for a while (I'm gonna destroy my sister's fav doll for banning Penguinnate2 forever),can we meet up now? Down Under,Pet Shop. My penguin is Gary Numbah2. kthxbai. Gary the Gaget Dude 14:51, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Um I was about to plan a revenge for... um... well... anyways: You kept me waiting for 50 minutes or so before I realized that you left -_- (sorry) *It could be evil. >=0 I went to Wikipedia, checked the RC, and the text is TOO SMALL. -_- *Hey, that could be it! My old comp had too many programs in it. What a semi-sidekick (physic)! *O_o! I only went to that wiki to see. I never did anything but look (I think) (horrible memory -_-) *More messages later! Bye! --[[User:Hal Homsar Solo|'Hal Homsar Solo']] 大切にするよ 18:43, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Your Invited! Hi! Your invited to my Memorial Day Party. Sign up is here. Bye! Gary the Gaget Dude 20:17, May 31, 2010 (UTC) LordMaster96 Promotion Party Hello there! As LordMaster96's best friend, I decided to throw a promotion party for him! See here for more details! Thanks! Brookelas 04:13, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Guess what? I'm a rollback once again! :D Though I was actually thinking about giving up my dream of becoming an administrator... (I kinda forgot what I was gonna say next XD Oh well...) cya! --[[User:Hal Homsar Solo|'Hal Homsar Solo']] 大切にするよ 05:02, June 1, 2010 (UTC) RE: I know,I follow the policy's rules. Don't create more than 2 accounts. EVER. ' ' '[[User:Gary the Gaget Dude|Gary the Gaget Dude[[User talk:Gary the Gaget Dude|Wanna talk?]] 22:01, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Party The party specified is hosted by Brookelas. I don't think I have time to go to his. The one I'm hosting is on June 25. Details can be found on my party page. --[[User:LordMaster96|'LordMaster96']] Talk to me! 01:14, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Hey! I'll explain why I got angry. I'll type it down later. *Um, I don't really like XP. XP XDDDDDDDDDDD *Oh noes, now I have a PHYSIC for a friend... hey, maybe a physic could be helpful! Not entirly physic, coincidences are happening too much in my life and it's ticking me off... *Hmm, I'm not sure if I heard about it on the CPW that day (I think I was), I'm so worried that I might forget. See, my mind started to stress out on that subject, and I'm not saying this clearly. *Oh, no sweat. But the problem is, I gave up on my dream to become an admin. I was promoted to rollback twice, and it's getting tiring. I really wanted to become an admin, because I was on the top contribs - and I wished I was promoted in the first place. *What was I gonna say next... GAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! (echo) See, my brain has lost track. Bye! --[[User:Hal Homsar Solo|'Hal Homsar Solo']] 大切にするよ 03:18, June 2, 2010 (UTC) P.S.: Today (Tuesday), while I was in a store, I saw a 6-month membership card (with ninjas!), and that was the only membership card I can find, but I didn't bought it. XD Cuz I have an extra one at home, just trying to look for it. P.P.S: We haven't caught up with each other on CP for weeks :( Hey! Oh no, vowel replacement of i in Hiya... *Aw, it only works in the noon, huh? *Thanks for the encouragement. *XD I had to put it back, I actually wanted the membership card, but only because I was desprate. I can hardly wear anything good now! *I think. Don't remember the last time we caught up with each other on CP though. Speaking of CP... wait, I could talk about it later. Bye! --[[User:Hal Homsar Solo|'Hal Homsar Solo']] 大切にするよ 05:15, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Hi Alxeedo, come onto IRC. Please? --Sonic The Hedgehog (Talk | Blog | ) 19:53, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Heh heh... Found out about the VOWEL seekrit! *I felt like an idiot for not voting in the demotions forum before it got protected. I wanted my "vote" to count... (discussion does not count) *Appointment? XD *The card's sitting in that box for months now, and I'm still trying to search for it. :| It's an Uno box!!! XD *??? *What's with teh |_____|? *CONGRANTS on becoming an IRC op! Bye! --[[User:Hal Homsar Solo|'Hal Homsar Solo']] TALK HERE 05:25, June 4, 2010 (UTC) P.S.: I dunno why I decided to put in escargots in my sig, I have nothing against snails. Erm, me and my big mouth XD :O! OUT OF VOWELS?!? *Oh. *It could go on! I'm actually too lazy to look for the box right now... *:O? Really? I still couldn't notice the smiley face... *I always am on IRC after I get on the wiki. (Ehh...) *Sorry about my anger, I didn't get a message when I get on - and I'm starting to think that you might've forgotten to message meh. *Wait, about CP... when I got on, did you just say hi to me? Or... *I wasn't making any new articles. Unless you count disambs. I don't deserve the praise. Bye! --[[User:Hal Homsar Solo|'Hal Homsar Solo']] TALK HERE 17:33, June 5, 2010 (UTC) P.S.: My current sig is gonna be short-lived. I'm making another sig. Hey! As I said eariler, my "Escargot" (All I can say about that word: cooked snails) sig is short-lived, so here is meh NEW sig. Slightly modified, and reflected back to my "ROADSHOW" sig (There's a hidden reference in it!). Feel free to ask about the reference to meh old sig. Cya! --[[User:Hal Homsar Solo|'Hal Homsar Solo']] Taisetsu ni Suru Yo 05:46, June 6, 2010 (UTC) P.S.: I had made some major improvements to my user page, if you wanna check it out. Hey! Coincidentally, when I came on IRC, it's just me and ChanServ. Yeah, I felt lonely. Btw, I'm on summer break too. --[[User:Hal Homsar Solo|'Hal Homsar Solo']] Taisetsu ni Suru Yo 16:22, June 7, 2010 (UTC) To forget ... uh *ahem* sorry. Lol, sorry, I'm currently on YouTube, and I can't think of a heading other than "Hey!" *''AND SOMETIMES Y.'' HA! (Sorry about that, Hahaha...) I knew it! *Um... I can do a better smiley (face). :O O |________| *^Almost... *Ah, not my heading! *"To the Ski Lodge" - and I refused, cuz I was appearently very annoyed with you. *Speaking of "annoyed", this morning was a bust, I'm sorry. *And so is last week. Wait, is it two weeks ago? *I only remember creating a disamb page. **Oh wait, CONTRIBS. OH. I get it now. Don't worry, you weren't hallucinating. *Eww... you left questionable mess on the floor... (sorry, just trying to be funny) *turns away, picks up mop, and cleans up vomit with mop* *Like it? *I'm gonna be lonely for two weeks. Cya! --[[User:Hal Homsar Solo|'Hal Homsar Solo']] Taisetsu ni Suru Yo 17:41, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Hey Alx! Alx,come to the IRC! Metalmanager (EternalMagma) might come on later! Hurry,I don't want Metal to know your commin'! (Also,my Memorial Day starts at 5:00 PM EST,which is in 50 minuites). Come on! [[User:Gary the Gaget Dude|'Gary the Gaget Dude']] Wanna talk? • 20:10, June 8, 2010 (UTC) IRC Come to IRC! --[[User:Hal Homsar Solo|'Hal Homsar Solo']] Taisetsu ni Suru Yo 20:14, June 8, 2010 (UTC) *Sigh* I think I can. You moved the vowels to the first spot. *YES! PWNed! *O_O! *I actually waited for you at the Pizza Parlor for a long time - until you left. *This is the last time I will ever clean up vomit... XDD *Also, I felt very guilty for eariler. I decided to do the phases because I was trying to find a way to stop the both of us from fighting. But turns out, it doesn't work, and you left after I did Phase 5. Then the party came, and I got angry at myself for not noticing you coming on until I saw my buddy list. I waited for ya, and once you came up, I started to act sad and even angry once you went down the stairs to the Night Club (I did the anger emote and went down the stairs). Next came more ignorance, and lots of emoticons. I find it hard to forgive, so I just "talk" by using emoticons. Finally, when the apology came to, I ended up "crying" (in CP...), and also, since you had to go at that moment, that's why. Apperently, my penguin do need a hug... Cya! --[[User:Hal Homsar Solo|'Hal Homsar Solo']] Taisetsu ni Suru Yo 21:43, June 8, 2010 (UTC) wow i see what homsolo means but you need to liston more to him then anything else ok i will see you later Justin Laun 03:02, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Your Invited! Your Invited to my Club Penguin Pirate Party! The Date And Time is in the Banner Below! First1.JPG Second2.JPG Third.JPG Fourth.JPG Fith.JPG Sixth.JPG Seventh.JPG --Waddle On and Help New Friends! 22:22, June 9, 2010 (UTC)NinjaON Alx! Alx! Even though you probably weren't here yesterday (seeing as I had no reply), I decided to just send a message anyway. Anyway - Remember I said something about a story in one of my messages? I'm starting one, and if ya want to be in it, sign here! Cya! --[[User:Hal Homsar Solo|'Hal Homsar Solo']] Taisetsu ni Suru Yo 00:02, June 10, 2010 (UTC)